Marturos
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Quand on a la chance d'avoir un frère jumeau, on se sent intouchable. Normalement. Pas dans leur cas, pas avec leurs caractères si particuliers. Entre amour et haine quelle est la véritable frontière du lien fraternel ?


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Encore un texte sur Szayel et Il Forte parce que j'aime particulièrement les relations gémellaires dans les mangas. Je n'ai pas su aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée, ce texte fût difficile à écrire, surtout leur relation.

Pour note : je parle de Szayel en tant que libellule à l'état d'Adjuchas parce que ça lui va bien et qu'un papillon ok, mais il y a déjà Aizen en papillusion.

Titre : du grec martyr.

Bref voilà.

J'espère redorer l'image des frères Grantz et du petit amour d'Il Forte.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

oooOOoo§ooOOooo

 **Marturos**

oooOOoo§ooOOooo

* * *

D'aussi loin que leurs vies débutèrent, les frères Grantz ont toujours eu ce rapport si particulier.

Si singulier. Un tantinet exclusif. Enormément épouvantable. Limite hideux.

Tous deux sont des monstres, façonnés par leurs personnalités déviantes. Normal, les jumeaux se ressemblent, se complètent.

Pas eux.

Ils s'évitent, se contournent dans ce monde de chaos où règne la loi du plus fort encore trop étroit pour eux. Quand ils se rencontrent au détour d'un couloir, ils s'ignorent. Cependant leurs regards chargés de mépris s'entrechoquent et s'accrochent à leur rancœur. Des yeux auréolins s'épinglent à ceux noisette chargés d'incompréhension mais surtout d'amertume. Celle d'être séparés alors qu'ils devraient former un tout. Un tout indicible, invincible face à l'adversité. Malheureusement l'adversité vient d'eux-mêmes, forgeant leur propre fléau. La seule chose que pouvait avoir les deux frères était la complémentarité. Le sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, d'être unis quoi qu'il arrive.

Chimère inaccessible, utopie pathétique. Leurs vies d'humains sont aux oubliettes, dorénavant seul le souvenir en tant que Hollow remplit leurs mémoires. Du jour où ils ont foulé ce désert hostile jusqu'à maintenant, évolution ultime d'êtres dotés d'intelligence et de bon sens. Seulement on prend la forme animale qui nous représente le mieux…

L'un incarne la force brute l'autre la subtilité.

* * *

Quand ils furent projetés dans le Hueco Mondo, d'emblée leurs destinées se sont éloignées. Il Forte partit de son côté, honteux d'avoir à ses côtés un frère aussi faible. Il ne pouvait que le freiner dans sa lutte pour sa survie. Et puis le protéger restait inconcevable. Quelque part le mépris est né de lui. Sous ses apparences graciles et magnifiques, se dissimule une nature bien ombrageuse. Le cadet brille dans la puissance tandis que l'aîné se camoufle dans la lâcheté.

Le taureau s'en est allé sans un regard pour l'insecte insignifiant qu'avait revêtu en apparence son jumeau, sans se soucier de son sort. La loi du plus fort agirait en conséquence.

Szayel, sous les traits d'une libellule demeurait en bas de l'échelle, traduisant un rang peu glorieux. En tant qu'humain, il jouissait de la protection de son double, or lassé de ce rôle celui-ci l'avait laissé, livré aux créatures de la nuit.

Une famille ça éclate. Le lien du sang n'amène pas forcément une obligation. Les deux individus n'étaient peut être pas nés pour être liés. Trop différents mais également trop semblables, l'égoïsme pour emblème.

Il Forte n'avait pas besoin d'un autre pour avancer. Il se trouva rapidement un nouveau clan puis une idole. Cette panthère sauvage, indomptée, affreusement effrontée le subjugua. Dans l'aura ardente de Grimmjow se répandait l'admiration que jamais il n'éprouva auparavant. Le taureau le vénérait, l'identifiant comme son roi. Avec lui il évoluera, avec lui, il sera le plus fort et le plus respecté. Ce félin incarnait son modèle pour l'avenir. Marcher à ses côtés représentait un véritable honneur. Il Forte se pavanait, ignorant son frère, enfoui sous les méandres de la classe des Hollows la plus méprisable. Celle des arthropodes, rampants et vulnérables. Tellement vulnérables. Par chance, rien ne les assimilait ensemble, dans ce royaume sans vie, personne ne les confondait. Il Forte passait au loin sans jamais regarder son frère quand ce dernier peinait à survivre. Afin de vivre, Szayel en tant qu'Adjuchas devait se terrer dans le sable, attendant que les monstres s'en aillent. Grignotant des miettes de chair que les plus forts laissaient derrière eux. Piller des corps pour se nourrir, rien d'estimable. L'aîné éprouvait un certain haut-le-cœur mais il s'accoutumait de sa situation. Mourir ne faisait pas parti de ses prérogatives.

Personne ne lui a tendu les bras, pas un de ses semblables. Dans le désert sans fin, parfois la libellule voyait un gigantesque taureau la tête haute, toiser ses pairs. De suite, Szayel comprit que le leader du groupe avait envoûté son frère. Une jalousie d'une extrême violence émergea dans ses entrailles. A travers les yeux d'Il Forte, surnageait une dévotion sans borne. Il n'avait jamais été regardé de la sorte et cet inconnu volait sa place. Etant le plus âgé, Szayel aurait dû captiver toute l'attention de son jumeau, toutefois le destin en décida autrement. Un autre spécimen de l'ordre des invertébrés l'attira sans qu'il ne le veuille. Un guerrier mantidé, dépassant en force les autres. La libellule l'observait durant de longues heures à l'abri de la lune pâle. Cette mante religieuse tuait et démembrait avec une facilité déconcertante, malgré son statut précaire elle faisait fi des préjugés. Alors Szayel se jura de ne pas faiblir, en ligne de mire, sa métamorphose. Même s'il ne possédait pas une force herculéenne comme la plupart de ses congénères, son esprit d'une intelligence sans limite le sauvait.

Peu à peu, Szayel apprit à se débrouiller seul, poussé par son mental d'acier, sa volonté à vaincre. Oui, en évoluant il prouvera à son frère qu'il mérite lui aussi une once d'admiration. Et par conséquent que sa nature se révèle plus puissante que celle de son cadet.

Cette revanche tacite le poussa à se dépasser. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus fourbe. Les limites sont faites pour être franchies, l'Adjuchas-insecte les sautaient les unes après les autres. Dorénavant, les plus anciens Hollows le craignaient, lui et ses tactiques affreuses. Dans ce tumulte, il espérait néanmoins qu'un individu le remarque… Fatalement, Il Forte n'est jamais venu reconnaître sa ténacité.

* * *

Puis un beau jour, parmis les cendres d'os, quelqu'un apparût enfin. Szayel était devenu un Vasto Lorde, imposant dans toute sa splendeur élégante. Un mutant ailé à l'allure élancée mais à la férocité sans pareille. Il avait survécu au pire. N'écoutant que son propre intérêt, il suivit cet homme venu de nulle part en gage du rang le plus élevé. Un Espada, voilà ce qu'on lui promit et ce qu'il devint.

Sa fierté à avoir enduré son calvaire seul décuplait son envie de progresser encore plus et de contrôler ses semblables. Grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il éradiquera la race des monstres. A défaut de procurer de l'adoration de la part de son double, il lui offrira de la peur. Probablement que le cadet des frères Grantz se raccrochait à son amour tâché, à sa haine irréversible afin de lui donner un but. Szayel ne voulait pas tuer Il Forte seulement montrer l'étendue de ses capacités. Le voir trembler à son tour.

* * *

Maintenant dans ce palais d'ivoire, trop petit pour leurs égos, ils continuent de se faire du mal. L'animosité subsiste en dépit de tout. Quand passe le grand blond, un sentiment amer traverse le rosé. Quoiqu'il se passe, le premier suit inlassablement son commandant, cette brute épaisse sans jugeote. Quand le plus vieux de la fratrie s'occupe de ses boules informes, le plus jeune le foudroie des ses éclats alezans. La jalousie s'empare de son être, ne réprimant pas cette tendance meurtrière à l'encontre des Fraccións de son frère. Tous deux se ressemblent dans l'envie et le déni. Personne n'avouera cet amour fraternel qui les lie.

Autrefois, ce fût Il Forte qui martyrisait son frère. Dorénavant les rôles s'inversent, il sert de cobaye aux expérimentations du savant décadent. Les coups de lame remplacent les accolades, les croûtes supplantent les baisers, les ecchymoses colmatent le traumatisme. Encore à l'heure actuelle aucun des deux Arrancars ne veille sur l'autre, ou alors dans une forme étrange d'adoration.

Même quand le blond est allongé sur la table de métal, son rictus méprisant ne cesse de défier le rosé. Pour lui, Szayel restera son petit frère, celui qu'il n'a pas su protéger ni enseigner les bases de la vie. Quand l'Octava découpe la peau bronzée et musclée, un frisson de chair de poule galope sur son épiderme blême. Pour lui, Il Forte demeurera son grand frère inaccessible, celui qu'il espère égaler et qui ne le regarde pas comme un modèle.

Les jumeaux du déshonneur ne se comprendront pas, ici ou ailleurs. Hollows ou humains, ennemis ou complices. Chacun cachant sa peine, chacun vivant sans l'autre.

Tour à tour martyr et bourreau, leur relation gémellaire perdurera gâchée pour les siècles à venir. On ne répare pas ce qui est déjà brisé.

 **FIN**


End file.
